Floating docks are known. Many such docks are can be divided into one or more articulated segments held together via some type of linkage. The floating dock portions can be entirely wood structures, or, alternatively, can be assembled using floats made from various materials, including polyethylene. These floating docks, which rest in the water, can sustain damage during freezing of the water in which the floating dock rests or breakage of the ice formed in the spring during thawing. In order to protect floating docks from such spring damage, the floating docks can be secured in a sheltered cove or can be moored up against a marina. Better protection is afforded to the floating docks by removing them entirely from the water and storing them upon land during the winter months. Removal of the floating docks from the water is generally performed in one of various manners. One approach is to disconnect the linkages between portions, if any, and then lift the segments onto land. The lifting is performed using a crane, either by towing the floating dock to a location where a crane is stationed, such as for lifting boats out of the water, or by deploying a crane on the shore adjacent the floating dock. This can be slow, expensive and time-consuming. Another approach is to drag the floating dock segments onto land. In some cases, logs are used as rollers under the floating dock segments to facilitate movement of the segments across land. As can be imagined, this approach is arduous and can damage the floating dock segments.
Still another approach is to slip dollies or other wheeled structures under the floating dock segments. This is cumbersome as it requires alignment of the wheeled structures with the floating dock segments and securement of the wheel structures thereto. When the floating dock is re-deployed the following season, the wheel structures are removed from the floating dock segments.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a novel method and system for providing ground mobility for a dock.